Inuyasha: Generation of the Ancestors
by Akari Shadows
Summary: A girl named Kagami finds her self in the same situation as Kagome in the original series, but the demons in the past aren't the only danger. Kagami 's dreams start to come to life as they hunt her down for some sort of revenge. The ancient creatures from before time call her by the name Eursha, and claim that she was once the queen of the demons.


_**I just want to say that this is my first written story...ever, I mean like ever! Before I begin I want to say thanks to the people that helped me create this story. Their code names: Blue crescent master, and Evermore. Thanks guys! :D**_

It was the same dream. I have seen this dream so many times since the accident, but I've never understood it.

I'm standing in a large field dotted with trees. It's very cold, small flakes of snow descend from the sky. The frozen dew sparkles in the quiet dawn. In front of me is a lone stone castle. The dark gray stone building looms over the green field.

I start to see a woman. I think I know her. The woman is wearing a long light blue dress. It looked like the style of dresses from 13th century Europe. Looked something a noble would wear,_ she must be important_. Her hair was in a very long braid, the bands that held it together had what looked like ancient runes on them. I can see her face now and... She looks a lot like me. She looks so sad. I think she might be crying._ Why is she crying? Who is she? Why am I seeing this? Why does she look like me?_ I'm starting to get scared by what I'm seeing. _Is this a warning of something coming? If it is, than what's coming? Wait, I think I can hear a voice calling me_. I think I know the voice.

The dream is getting blurry. The images fade as the voice becomes louder. All my questions left unanswered as I leave this dream world.

"Kagami, how many times do I have to tell you to get up?!"

I opened my eyes to see that I was using a Japanese history book as a pillow. The sudden change from the dream world to the real world shocked me awake. I shoot up to see that I'm still in the same room as before. The same low to the floor table that I'm still not used to. I nearly topple it over when I sit up.

"Wha...what happened?!"

"What happened is that you fell asleep while studying. Again!"

Auntie Yuuka was standing right above me. She had a mix expression of annoyance and worry.

"You know if you can't stay awake then why try to get up so early?"

"Well I've been inside the house since I came here and school doesn't start for another week or two so I minus well study up on what I need to know. I want to at least try to have a life in Japan. I really didn't have much of a choice."

My thoughts drift to the reason why I'm in Japan in the first place. My eyes started to tear up and I looked away from my aunt. I didn't want her to see me cry from the painful memory. I always remember the accident when I think of being in Japan. She sighs and leaves me alone in the room.

I dig my nails into my skin to forget. The physical pain helps me forget the emotions of that day. Then I feel the skin break and the warm flow of blood on my arm. _I'm scared by the abnormal amount of strength I've had lately. I've been feeling odd since I came to Japan and the pain in my chest has only gotten worse._ I clean up the wound and decide to free myself of learning and take a self-tour of my new home. And its winter, my favorite time of the year.

It's an old Japanese shrine that came into the hands of my Aunt and Uncle who I live with now. The place is really big and a nice place to walk around when you need to clear your mind. All the charms that keep the demons away and the soft fresh snow give you a sight of peace. As I walk, I remember some odd stories from the previous owners said about some magic well. _Well I guess I should check it out just to see it. I got plenty of time to kill. I think it's called the Bone Eaters well._ So I start to walk in the direction the well is located. The only sounds I hear are the crunching of my footsteps, and the occasional car horn.

I reach the small hut that hides the Bone Eaters Well. I start to feel weird when I get close._ Maybe this isn't a good idea_. Before I can turn away I start to feel compelled to go inside the hut. Like something is calling to me._ I can almost hear the voices_. When I open the door only silence was there to greet me inside. I walked in and close the door behind me. The creaking of the steps made it feel more eerie than before. When I'm standing in front of the well, I can feel some energy from it. I start to feel it calling me again. I bring up my arm and form my hand into a fist. I bring it down in a hard punch into the wooden boards that seal the well. They break with a loud snapping sound. I pear inside, and see nothing but darkness. _Bit of a waste of time...OH crap! When Auntie sees this she's going to kill me! :'(_

I barley have time to fix it when I feel as though I'm being possessed. An odd numbness fills me,_ feels like I'm in a dream._ Then my body starts to move and I can't stop. Before I know it, I'm standing on the edge of the well. _Oh god, no, I don't want to fall in there! _But alas, my body does its own thing and hops down into the darkness. Its only when I'm half way down when there's a bright light. _What the hell. Why does weird stuff always happen to me?_

When I feel my feet touch the bottom, I don't fall over, I just land. After a while I look up and try to find the easy side to climb. Something seems strange though, _was it this bright in the hut? _I try to climb up the side, but then I feel the most horrible pain I have ever felt. I open my mouth to scream but there is no sound. I'm starting to cry and its only getting worse. Finally I scream and that takes all of my energy. I fall to my hands and knees to lay myself down. I cough up some blood and feel heat flow through my body. I feel so weak, and I drift to sleep.

My 'nap' isn't very restful; I still see the field and the woman over and over again. A while later, I wake up and decide to just get out as fast as I can. I grab on to the vines that I never noticed before and climb. When I reach the top I'm stunned by what I see; the walls of the hut have been replaced with walls of trees, the roof replaced with the sky, and the floor with snow covered ground.

"What the heck happened? I wonder if anyone heard me scream."

I plop onto the ground and try to stand, but I'm so tired I can barely move. Everything is a blur. The cold from the snow tells me I'm still conscious and alive. I can hear some noise that sounds like footsteps. Their getting closer. All I do, all I can do, is sit up and hug my knees to my chest, which still hurts. With all my exhaustion, I once again drift into sleep, this time I see nothing.

**Unknown P.O.V: **I'm out in the fields playing with the village kids, when I hear a scream. I run toward it and also try to find my dad, I find my mom instead.

"Taro, the scream came from the bone eaters well. Hurry and find out what happened I'll try to find your father."

"Okay, I'm on it!"

It didn't take me to long to reach the well. I smell someone and also the smell of blood._ Maybe someone got attacked by a demon._ As I step into the clearing I see the snow is undisturbed. I look in the direction of the well and see something.

I hop over and see a girl sitting there. But, she's wearing some strange clothes. From head to foot, or whatever is on her feet, she's dressed all in black and, she has bright red hair in an odd style. As I get closer I can see she has very pale skin and is very beautiful.

She coughs and I see blood on her chin. _Holy crap, she must be hurt badly!_ I lift her up to take her to the village, and I see more of her features. Her clothes fit tightly on her and I feel my face heat up. _She must be really proud of her body to show it off like that._ I also notice she has a bell around her neck. When I look at it closely I can tell that it's a little beaten-up. She coughs some more and gets blood on my shirt. _If I don't hurry she'll die before I get to the village._ Without hesitation I sprint to the village, and make sure the girl is fine.

_**My first chapter, I hope you enjoy it :D**_


End file.
